


A Cup of Coffee

by leeyanatasya



Series: After 2.30 a.m. [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyanatasya/pseuds/leeyanatasya
Summary: On nights you need to stay awake, Park Sungjin always makes you coffee. If only he would be a bit more helpful by not becoming such an overwhelming distraction.





	A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for when you can't sleep. Talk to me on twitter @/endlesskyh ♡

When you need to stay awake, Park Sungjin always makes you coffee.

Studying has been described to be a daily routine you must adhere to upon starting a new semester, yet the proclamation remains thus – just words you told your parents so they remain unbothered about your private life, particularly the part revolving around a wide-eyed boy with a grin as bittersweet as coffee. He proves to be of assistance by complementing your routine with the hot beverage needed to keep you awake throughout the night, but he also proves to be a fatal flaw. An utter goddamn distraction. 

Things would be so much easier if Park Sungjin could keep his hands to himself. 

Once he places the cup of coffee on the dining table that has since been made into your personalised study area, you thank him and wave your hand in an attempt to get him to leave, preparing yourself for hours of cramming that seem lost on you. Sungjin, of course, being Sungjin, never wants to leave – instead, he drags a chair closer to yours and plops himself down mere inches from you, placing his chin into the palm of his hand as he just goddamn sits there, watching you study.

On the best nights, you manage to ignore his gaze and properly focus on the matter at hand, gathering the material and trying best to memorise them before your anxieties of last-minute studying keep any information from remaining permanent in your brain; by the time your focus is adamant on not being on him, the dear boy pouts and heads off into his room without another word. On the worst nights, Sungjin’s gaze alone becomes palpable pressure that is too much to handle and you snap and force him to leave; your dear old boyfriend would pout and head off into his room without another word for what you assume – for what you always assume – would be for the rest of the night. 

But on every single night, precisely after 2.30 a.m., the distraction comes back with another cup of coffee placed on the dining table. And this is where his hands come into play. 

It’s always casual and innocent acts, nothing more – but that doesn’t mean they can’t be just as mind-altering as the other way of averting attention. Sungjin starts with the hair, because touching your hair is apparently a must whenever he’s around you; gentle strokes as he runs his fingers through the locks, upwards and downwards, over and over while still remaining his gaze on you, never pulling away as he keeps that bittersweet smile on his lips. He continues with tapping your shoulders, alternating between left and right just to see if he can get a reaction out of you; often times you tell him to stop calmly and he doesn’t, because Sungjin can also be incredibly stubborn, and instead he repeats the act more frequently until you finally turn to meet his gaze, often with a glare and another gentle, courteous uttering of the words, “fucking stop.” It is only then that he does oblige, though the smile on his face does appear a little sweeter every time.

Then comes the humming. The sweet, sweet humming that often drives you insane. 

He gets bored easily – almost as bored as you are reviewing the material – and finding random songs to sing in his head is the way he keeps himself occupied as he sits next to you, tapping his foot to the rhythm of whichever goddamn earworm is in his head as he mouths the lyrics, thinking you don’t notice. You do, of course you do, because he’s right. fucking. there. So again, you try your best to remain calm as you tell him to go to bed, get himself some sleep because he deserves it and you don’t because you’ve procrastinated but you do deserve some peace and quiet. This is when he drags your chair to his and places his forehead on yours, making you glare into his eyes in annoyance. 

“You’re certain you’ll stay awake now?” he asks, every single time. Because that’s the purpose of his voluntarily being there with you at almost three in the morning; that’s the purpose he sits and distracts himself out of sheer boredom only to become your own sense of distraction; that’s the reason he brings you coffee and keeps your mind alert towards your surroundings, all with the purpose of making sure you don’t drift off in the middle of night and become an anxious mess in the following morning. Sungjin is aggravating; he is a disturbance in every sense of the word when it comes to wanting to keep your attention to the matter at hand, but he assures you end up in the state you wish to be. Awake, at least for the while. 

So when you persist for him to head to bed with that look of assurance in your eyes, Sungjin’s smile turns to saccharine and he allows you the sweet taste for a lingering kiss before heading to his room for the second time of the night, leaving you in your buzzing state of mind to finally be able to keep your attention on what was of most importance. 

You pretend to not notice that he checks up on you, every half hour or so, tip-toeing himself into the kitchen with the intent of not wanting to disturb you even though he inevitably does. He walks in and out without a word, but he leaves you with a smile on your face and a desire to stay awake for not only reading but to see if he’ll actually fall asleep or still remain on his mission to keep you awake. 

To complete the mission, he himself stays up all night. For you. 

So when the dawn breaks and morning comes the very next day, it is no surprise to see a dazed Sungjin make himself into the kitchen with a barely conscious state of mind – but that is okay. Because every single morning, when he walks in, you already have coffee made on the dining table for two.


End file.
